


always and forever

by clarethollows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Trans Akaashi Keiji, Trans Character, bdsm but make it soft, i LOOOOOVE to PRAAAAAAAY, i am staring at these tags and i am holding my head in my hands, slight possessiveness?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarethollows/pseuds/clarethollows
Summary: Bokuto’s hands were on him now as he climbed to straddle him, grabbing at his hips and sliding his palms across his stomach.“Are you going to be good for me, love?”“Yes, Koutarou. Whatever you want.”Akaashi was expecting the kiss - Bokuto was always like this, sappily romantic and touchy and loving, even when he was taking Akaashi apart piece by piece. Even so, it was still electric to feel Bokuto against him, to have him kissing him lovingly yet greedily, before sucking Akaashi’s bottom lip between his teeth and fisting his hands in his hair.“Good boy.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 146





	always and forever

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh happy bokuaka week hides my face in my hands
> 
> this isn’t my first time writing smut but it is my first time posting so. be kind to me. please take this you’re welcome h*rny hq stans
> 
> akaashi is trans in this but i don’t think i use any fem-coded language? he also gets called a slut UH just in case that’s not your cup of tea it’s okay tiger we’ll get em next time

When he heard the soft steps of bare feet on carpet, there was both a wave of relief and a rush of anticipation that left him hot all over. 

They’d agreed on a time limit beforehand, but within that - Akaashi didn’t know how long Bokuto had left him here, waiting, a blindfold keeping him cut off from the world. Laying on his crossed arms, tied behind his back, was uncomfortable but not painful, and Akaashi knew from experience that he could lay like that for another hour, if that was what Bokuto wanted.

“Keiji,” said Bokuto softly, to let his boyfriend know he was there. His thumb rested on Akaashi’s bottom lip, pulling at where the gag left his mouth stretched open. “How are you feeling?”

 _Mm_ , was all Akaashi could say, but Bokuto knew him well enough at this point to catch it as positive, affirmative, comfortable. His response was rewarded by the lightest brush of fingertips on his bare skin, teasing the ropes tied around his chest and stomach, to where his legs were opened. Bokuto hadn’t tied them apart, but he’d been told to keep them that way, and Akaashi wasn’t one to disobey. 

Bokuto’s fingers slid further down, Akaashi’s breath hitched. “So wet already, baby. Being stuffed full and left waiting for me was supposed to be a punishment, wasn’t it?” 

Keiji nodded. 

“And yet,” Bokuto pushed the toy with two fingers, forcing it deeper inside Akaashi, who keened and whined, back arching. “I bet you were thinking about what I’d do to you the whole time.”

Then his fingers were gone, and there was the soft rustle of fabric as Akaashi was freed from the blindfold, his eyes adjusting to the dim light. Next came the gag, Akaashi’s mouth still open suggestively even with it gone, and he stared at his boyfriend, dazed, catching his bearings. 

“Do you remember what you said, love, for me to make you wait?”

Akaashi breathed heavily, his hair tousled and sticking to his face at odd angles. “Yes.”

“Well, what was it?”

“I said _make me_.” 

“Was that the right thing to say, when I asked if you would be good for me?”

“No, Bokuto-san.”

He was surprised when the hand made contact with his thigh, leaving a stinging, red imprint of Bokuto’s hand. 

“Koutarou,” Akaashi corrected, his voice nearly a whine, “No, Koutarou.”

Bokuto’s hands were on him now as he climbed to straddle him, grabbing at his hips and sliding his palms across his stomach. 

“Are you going to be good for me, love?” 

“Yes, Koutarou. Whatever you want.”

Akaashi was expecting the kiss - Bokuto was always like this, sappily romantic and touchy and loving, even when he was taking Akaashi apart piece by piece. Even so, it was still electric to feel Bokuto against him, to have him kissing him lovingly yet greedily, before sucking Akaashi’s bottom lip between his teeth and fisting his hands in his hair. 

“Good boy.”

 _God,_ Akaashi thought, _Bokuto Koutarou will be the death of me._

Bokuto moved from his mouth to his jaw, biting and sucking, leaving bruises and little marks with his teeth. He kissed up behind his ear, just like Akaashi liked it, pausing to take in the feeling of Akaashi’s hair pressed against his forehead. 

“You’re a sap, Koutarou,” Akaashi said, intending for it to be an insult, but instead his lips twitched into a smile and it didn’t come out very mean at all.

Bokuto pulled back with a smirk, trailing his hand down Akaashi’s jaw. “If you can still mouth off at me, I must not be treating you well enough. Tell me what to do, Keiji.”

Akaashi whined and arched his chest into Bokuto’s other hand, hoping that would send the message. Instead Bokuto’s hand went back to his hair and yanked, exposing the long line of Akaashi’s neck. 

“Words please,” Bokuto said, lips pressing against his throat. 

“ _Ah,_ Koutarou, use me.” Bokuto hummed from where he sucked a hickey between his shoulder and neck. “Fuck, just- whatever you want, I’ll do it, just fuck me, I’ll be your good slut-“

The lips leave his neck as Bokuto looks at him, surprised but pleased. “What are you, Keiji?”

Akaashi’s eyes are glazed over, half-lidded, his cheeks burning. He’s completely pliant in Bokuto’s hands. 

“A slut.”

“Whose?”

“Yours. Your slut.”

Seeing him like this already had Bokuto worked up, but his boyfriend’s words made his gut curl. “That’s right, baby. Mine.”

And with that, Bokuto is sinking down between Akaashi’s legs, dragging his palms and his fingernails down bare thighs. His fingers grab the toy inside Akaashi and he pulls it out, slowly. Akaashi’s breath catches and he whines at the emptiness, about to beg Bokuto again for more when suddenly there’s two fingers pressed inside him, gently working in and out, sinking deep and curling up in familiar motions.

“Kou, Kou, Kou-“

“Is that good, Keiji?”

“Y _es,_ it’s good-“

He cuts himself off with a moan when Bokuto buries his face in the dip of his hipbones, planting kisses down the sensitive skin until he reaches his dick and sucks. Akaashi throws his head back and bites his lip to keep from crying out. 

The fingers pause, the wet heat of Bokuto’s mouth leaving him, and he says teasingly, “If I wanted you to be quiet I would’ve put the gag back in. Don’t be shy, Keiji.” 

Akaashi just nods, licking his lips, his mouth falling open when Bokuto goes back to worshipping him with his tongue and teeth and fingers. At this point he isn’t paying attention to anything falling out of his mouth, isn’t even sure what he’s saying, all he can feel is the muscles of Bokuto’s back as he hooks his legs around him and the feeling of his tongue grinding against him. 

There’s heat building in the pit of his stomach, coiling tight, and then he’s thrown into full body shivers as he comes on Bokuto’s tongue and around his fingers. His legs fall away from where they’d tensed around his boyfriend and Bokuto pulls back, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He just smiles down at Akaashi. 

“Fuck, thank you, Kou, ah...”

“You deserve it,” says Bokuto softly. He lets his fingers rest against Akaashi’s parted lips and the other boy takes them into his mouth, sucking on them obediently. 

“Good boy,” praises Bokuto. “But I’m not done with you yet.” 

He takes back his fingers, hooking them in the knots tied around Akaashi’s chest. “Sit up.” 

The command is rather useless, as Akaashi is still too boneless to hold himself upright, but he manages to balance as Bokuto moves behind him to undo the ties around his arms. He grabs Akaashi’s newly freed arms, stretching them out, running his hands along the soft skin, tracing where the rope bit into him and left marks. “How are your arms, love?” he asks, hugging Akaashi from behind. 

“Good.” Akaashi drops his head back onto his shoulder. “You can leave them tied if you want.” 

“Oh? Do you like it?” 

“Yes.” One of Bokuto’s thumbs digs into the jut of his hip, and he hisses. “Yes, Koutarou, I like it.” 

Bokuto smiles, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. “You _are_ a slut, hmm?” 

Akaashi’s face is red up to his ears, and Bokuto gives him until he’s laid him back down and tied his wrists above his head to answer. When Akaashi doesn’t say anything he pauses, hovering over him. “I asked you a question.” 

It’s a little demanding, but there’s something else under there, something worried and loving that Akaashi catches, a silent ask. Akaashi swallows and meets his eyes, a silent reassurance. “Yes, Kou. Only for you.” 

Bokuto hums, pressing himself back against Akaashi. “Only for me. I’m the only one who gets to hold you, and touch you, and call you a good boy, and fuck you senseless. No one else,” Bokuto says with a smile, and Akaashi shivers because he _knows_ Bokuto would hang the stars for him if he could. “If anyone ever hurt you, Keiji, I’d...” 

He trails off. Akaashi gets the message. It’s a simultaneously sweet and scary thing for him to say, and he would’ve laughed if it didn’t turn him on so much. 

Bokuto’s distracted enough as he retrieves and rolls on a condom that he doesn’t tease Akaashi, or say anything else. Akaashi wiggles his hips. “Are you feeling so romantic that you’re not gonna make me beg?” 

Bokuto’s gaze snaps back to him, narrowing his eyes. “I was feeling generous. Unless you _want_ me to make you.”

“I’d do it for you,” Akaashi says, half a challenge, half a promise, “Because you’re worth it.”

At that, Bokuto digs his fingers into his thighs and spreads his legs, settling between them but not touching where he needs it. “Be good for me, then. Tell me exactly what you want.” 

“I want-“ his breath catches when Bokuto ghosts his fingers over him teasingly. “ _F_ _uck_ , fuck me, Koutarou, please, I need you, please. Please.” 

“Of course, baby.” Finally, _finally,_ Bokuto slides in with a moan, and they both arch into the touch. Akaashi revels in the feeling of Bokuto in him, of being full, but he’s only giving it to him shallow and slow.

“Kou, ah, harder. Please. I can take it.”

“I know you can. But do you want it?”

“Yes, yes. I do. I want it. Please, Kou.” 

Bokuto doesn’t say anything, just digs his fingers into Akaashi’s hips and pulls him down hard, slamming into him with that strength that always makes Akaashi so weak. He’s babbling, and probably crying a little, too, subconsciously tugging at the rope around his wrist. Bokuto is bent over him, kissing his collarbones and his shoulders. 

“Always- always so good for me. Baby. Keiji. Ah,” he’s panting, resting his head on Akaashi’s limp body, “It’s like you were made to take my cock, huh? My good boy.” 

Akaashi’s already close to being sent over the edge, every word Bokuto says just adding to the warmth spreading through him, but it’s still not enough, and he probably says so out loud because Bokuto drops a hand to his dick, rubbing his thumb in small circles, and suddenly Akaashi’s arching against him and calling his name. Bokuto fucks him through his orgasm and it’s enough to finish him, too, and he tenses above his boyfriend and rides out the wave of pleasure before falling across his chest. 

“Fuck,” says Bokuto eloquently, breathless. “Fuck.” 

“Yeah, we just did,” Akaashi retorts. Bokuto kisses the side of his mouth. 

They spend a few moments in the post-sex glow, until the sweat and slick catches up to them and Bokuto pulls away. Akaashi is more than happy to stare at the ceiling and catch his bearings as Bokuto cleans himself off, then he’s there to gently untie Akaashi and massage along where the rope left red marks on his skin. Akaashi hums, eyes closed, his hands finding Bokuto’s, and he squeezes. 

“Are you okay?” Bokuto asks gently. 

“Very.” 

“You sure?” 

Akaashi opens his eyes, fixes him with a loving stare. “Yes, I’m sure.” 

Bokuto suggests a bath and Akaashi insists on following him to the bathroom even though he’s still thoroughly exhausted. He hangs off Bokuto’s shoulders with his arms around his neck. Bokuto turns and sweeps him up easily, his strength giving Akaashi butterflies, and the water is warm and comforting but not as much as when Bokuto settles in behind him. 

“I love you,” Bokuto says, his hands wrapping around his love. 

“I love you too,” Akaashi returns, just as easily. 

“Was it good?” 

Akaashi laughs to himself. “You’re always so eager to please, Kou, even when you top.” 

“I just want you to enjoy it!” 

“It was perfect. So fucking hot,” Akaashi assures him. “If we ever have the time, I want that again. You can treat me.” 

Bokuto hums. 

“But first, next time, I’m gonna get you back.”

“Eh?”

“For leaving me all hot and bothered,” smirks Akaashi. “That’ll come back to bite you.” 

“Promise?” Bokuto shoots right back. If he wasn’t so thoroughly sated, that sentence might’ve tempted him to ask for round two.

“Promise.” 

They finish their bath and settle into the sheets, Akaashi resting on his chest. Bokuto sighs. “I’m glad you had fun. But I love you, you know? It’s all part of like, the game, right? I don’t actually think-“ 

Akaashi shushes him gently. “I know, Kou.” 

“I just wanna remind you.” 

“I know. It’s sweet.” 

“And I’d never actually want to hurt you.”

Akaashi hugs his arms around him. “I know. But it’s fine, and I know you enjoy it as much as I do.” 

Bokuto’s face flushes. Akaashi laughs. 

“Goodnight, Koutarou.”

“Goodnight, Keiji.” 

They’re inseparable, even in sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> bokuto voice hey honey i know im fucking ur brains out just wanted to remind u i love u
> 
> don’t tell my mom about this fic. actually don’t tell any moms about this fic. i’m gonna go pray


End file.
